1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool post of a machine tool including a tool holder holding a tool, a turret to which the tool holder is detachably attached, and an indexing mechanism rotary indexing and positioning the turret.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool including this kind of tool post, a tool holder is fixed to a turret with bolts while being positioned on the turret in view of enhancing the machining accuracy. As a positioning structure of such a tool holder, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-167862 proposes, for example, one in which a positioning flange on which a plurality of keys are formed to project is fixed to a tool holder attaching surface of the turret, and key grooves engaging with the keys are formed on a turret attaching surface of the tool holder.